For the Love of GODMITHROS!
by Enlightened Chaos
Summary: When 6 wild and devious teenagers get pulled into Tortall to help out with the troubles, will chaos break loose or will the world be save. Read to find out. RR summary inside
1. Default Chapter

Hey thanks for anyone, who's reading, please review. Anyways here's the story: there are these 6 teenagers from our time, they specialize in martial arts and are basic cool genius. They are pulled into Kel's time to help defeat a new warlord because there was a prophecy written about them. Once they get to Tortall, they are all given magic. Then it will go from there.  
  
Ages: Rex-18, Lan-18, Ciana-16, Lee-16, Brae-16 and Ryan-16 Nicknames: Rex-Rex, Ciana-Cia, Lee-lee, Brae-Brae, and Ryan-Ry  
  
Disclaimer: everything belongs to Tamora Pierce except my characters *grabs and clutches on too them tightly*  
  
For the love of GOD..MITHROS!  
  
Chapter 1 'To kill or to not to kill' that is the question  
  
"REX, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU" screamed a very pissed off Ciana  
  
"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH" yelled Rex as he ran as fast as he could turn the corner and without a second thought jumped in an opened manhole and landed in the sewage with a loud SPLASH  
  
"You can run but you can't hide" shouted Ciana as she came to a stop  
  
"YUCK" shriek Rex  
  
"I've found you" yelled Ciana as she climbed the ladder down the manhole  
  
"Disgusting, why do I always end up like this" questioned Rex to no one in particular  
  
"Because you dared to cross me" answered Ciana  
  
"Shit!"  
  
"Shit is right, now that I've found you your gonna DIE!" shouted Ciana as she charged him but stopped just in time when she saw what he was covered in.  
  
"HA, don't come any closer or be covered in sewage" said Rex in his defense  
  
"Peeu, you stink, I wouldn't come near you if someone paid me to"  
  
"Ah" sighed Rex  
  
"But that doesn't get you off the hook my dear brother"  
  
"Ah o, this doesn't sound go"  
  
"You are going to pay when you've washed and stopped stinking"  
  
"Ok, I'll make you a deal"  
  
"What makes you think that I want to, eh?"  
  
"Coz I'll make it good"  
  
"Keep going."  
  
"Ok, if you let me off the hook this time I won't tell mom that you have a secret admirer and."  
  
"And if you do I'll tell dad about your stash of playboy mags under the loose floor board under your bed"  
  
"How did you know bout them"  
  
"I didn't bout know I do"  
  
"Damn"  
  
"You got that right, so do you have anything else to offer or are you going to die a very painful death"  
  
"I'll do your homework for the next term"  
  
"And assessments and do a good job"  
  
"Bu.oh fine"  
  
"Ok then I'll let you off this time only because you're doing my yearly assessments"  
  
"What" said Rex dumbfounded  
  
"You heard me and you have to do them now" said Ciana as she laughed like a mad woman. "I'll leave you to your suffering now, have a nice trip home"  
  
"Yeah, thanks a lot," said Rex whose voice was dripping in sarcasm.  
  
At home, their parents weren't home so they had to fend for themselves. Since on the note they said that they wouldn't be home until next month, Rex and Ciana decided to throw a party/sleepover to celebrate and just to invite a few close friends for the moment. (They have a bigger one when they make sure that their parents are not going to just turn up because they forgot something)  
Pizza ordered on the table and everything they would need to trash the house was all in place.  
  
*Ding dong*  
  
"Rex get the door," shouted Ciana from the kitchen  
  
"Why don't you?" Rex yelled back  
  
"Because you're closer"  
  
"No I'm not"  
  
"Yes you are"  
  
"Well if you don't I'm going to tell mum that you were the one that stuffed up her laptop"  
  
"Fine, I'll get the door," said Rex as he walks up to the door and swears to himself that next year he'll get her  
  
"Hey Rex what was all the yelling about" asked Lance, Rex's best friend  
  
"Nothing interesting, Cia blackmailing me again" said Rex with a sigh  
  
"Hahaha, I feel for you mate, I'm glad I don't have her for a sister" laughed Lan  
  
"Hey, man I heard that, you're gonna be the next one to die if you don't take that back and shut up" said Cia as she stood behind Rex with her arms crosses and a face that said 'don't take it back and die'  
  
"Ok, ok I'll take it back, jes girl chill out"  
  
"I'll chill out when your lying cold in a coffin"  
  
"Harsh"  
  
"Humph"  
  
"Well you coming in or not man" said Rex as Lan stepped inside and he shut the door. They were about to walk away when the bell rang again  
  
"I'll get it," said Cia  
  
"Hey people, is everyone here?"  
  
"Yep, I'm starving, you better have something nice to eat" said Lee  
  
"Yes of course, your majesty" said Cia as she bowed  
  
"Shut up"  
  
"Yes your highness"  
  
"Funny"  
  
"Are you all this majesty's subjects?" asked Cia as she winked  
  
"Yes, we are" said everyone as they all bowed  
  
"Oh good"  
  
"Fine act all you want, I'm going to get something to eat" said Lee as he walked off  
  
"Come on, we better take the short cut otherwise he'll get everything" stated Cia  
  
"Good idea, he's not the only one that's hungry," said Brae  
  
When everyone was settled into his or her spot in front of the TV and Cia had just put a DVD into the DVD player there was sudden silence. All that was heard was the ragging wind, rain and lightening that just started after everyone got to Cia and Rex's place. Then a whirling sound that sounded like it came from the basement.  
  
"Someone want to go check it out" inquired Brae  
  
No one goes.  
  
"Fine I'll go you wimps," said Cia  
  
"Ah, Cia always the lifesaver"  
  
"Yeah right" replied Cia  
  
As she goes to the door of the basement opens it and then goes down the stairs and disappears out of sight. After about 10 minutes the movie's started and Cia still hadn't come up, they decided to go and find her  
  
"Cia are you down there, the movie's started" Said Rex as he gingerly walked down the stairs to the bottom.  
  
When they got to the bottom they saw a whirlpool of swirling blue and silver colours that just seem to lure them to the centre. So they went along with it and saw Cia standing in the middle of it. As they got to Cia the ground gave way under them and the force of the pull of the whirl knocked them unconscious.  
  
A/N: So what you think please tell me by reviewing  
  
Love Iceflame 


	2. Kansas Went ByeBye

Hello again here is chapter two. It might not be long but it's the best I can do for now. Schools really starting pile up the homework so if I up date the chapters are gonna be short but you'll get more up dates. Thanx for reading please review.  
  
Disclaimer: read the one before  
  
Chapter 2 Kansas went bye-bye  
  
"Ooooo, what in the hell just happened?" asked Cia as she tried to get up but failed miserably, there was someone on top of her.  
  
"You can say that again. We came charging down the stairs thinking that something horrible had got you but instead we end up here, where ever here is" replied Ryan as he tried to look around.  
  
"Well then would you mind getting the hell off of me before you do anymore of your brilliant deductions, your crushing my arm, ouch that hurts you know"  
  
"Sorry, just let me pull my leg out from .under.your.brother's body, ah that's better" muttered Ryan as he pulled on his arm "your brother is not the lightest thing in the world you know"  
  
"Yeah I know he weighs more than a ton" snickered Cia  
  
"I heard that and I don't weigh that much you weigh more" said Rex as he rubbed his head  
  
"Yeah right, I'm sure, that's properly why you're always ton the scales checking out your weight after every training sessions" replied Cia  
  
"Do not"  
  
"Do too"  
  
"Not"  
  
"Too"  
  
"Not"  
  
"Too"  
  
"Will you too quit it, you sound like two 5 years olds fighting over who gets the front seat" interrupted Brae  
  
"As if" pouted Cia  
  
"Yeah" muttered Rex  
  
"At least I get the last word," stated Cia  
  
"No way, I do," said Rex  
  
"Listen you two will you shut up, no one gets the last word. We have to find where we are and how we're going to get back," Brae said sternly  
  
"Fine"  
  
"Fine"  
  
"Ok, let's go before we start all over again"  
  
"Good idea" returned Lan  
  
So they all started to walk in a direction that after another 10 minutes because Cia and Rex couldn't agree on which way to go. The air smelled fresh, there wasn't any pollution in it. The grass was green (not the yellow stuff they had back home), trees were a lot taller, but most of all some of the animals didn't seem too scared of them as they walked by, that was weird.  
  
As they kept walking though the air seemed to change a bit. There was a smell that they couldn't identify when they reached the top of the hill they were walking up they discovered what it was. In the valley below they saw a few dead bodies that had started to decay and therefore the closer they go the more it stunk.  
  
"Hey, look at all those dead people, Jesus they should learn to bury people, it stinks more than a garbage dump" complained Cia  
  
"I know maybe we should go back and take the turnoff we saw before" said Brae as she held her nose  
  
"Yeah good idea, girl" replied Cia  
  
"I'll do anything to get away from here," said Lee  
They were so engrossed by the smell that they never released that people on horses had approached them with spears pointing at them, as they were about to turn around and go they felt the point and stopped.  
  
"Is it just me or so do all feel something sharp sticking into your back" asked Cia  
  
"It's all of us" answered Lan  
  
"Slowly turn around strangers" commanded the Knight was pointing his spear Cia  
  
"Ok, we would if you stopped sticking the god damned thing into my spine" replied Cia. As she finished the pointing thing disappeared and she and her friends turned around to face their attacker  
  
"Are you friend or foe?" asked the knight  
  
"What you mean are we friend of foe?" answered Cia  
  
"Do not answer a question with a question," said the knight sternly  
  
"Well sorry! If I don't know the rules to answering a question" exclaimed Cia whose voice is dripping in sarcasm  
  
"How dare you speak to a noble in such a way, you insolent fool"  
  
"How dare you call me a fool, why I outta.?" said Cia as she was about to walk up to the knight and try to punch his lights out  
  
"Guards! Capture and bring them to the castle as spies" ordered the knight as he rode away  
  
"Hey come back here, I need to teach you a lesson about manners" yelled Cia but he was already to far away  
  
As soon as he went the guards went to work. Though all six of them could've fought the guards of quite easily. Cia moved for them not to because she wanted to be taken. They weren't very happy with it but by the look in Cia's they didn't want to mess with her right now.  
  
Their hands were tied with rope tied to another longer rope, which was then held by one of the guards that was on a horse. They were walked up to the castle by the main road and made them look like slaves of some sort. All the people were giving them the evils as they walked by.  
  
When they arrived at top of the hill they stopped because the castle awed them. It was beautifully crafted with a clean stone wall that protected the castle; the moat had murky water and what looked like a crocodile in it but what caught their eye was the colourful flags that waved in the wind. Rex, Cia, Lan, Brae, Lee, and Ryan stood there frozen in their spot, when they regain control of their legs they turned around and the sight of the village shocked them even more.  
  
"Well Dorothy (Cia) it looks like we ain't in Kansas anymore"  
  
A/n Well tell me I need to know how I'm going, like don't like.  
  
Love Iceflame 


	3. Dungeon Sentence

Well here's the next chapter. Not as funny as I would like it to be. A bit boring but the next chapter is going to be better I promise.  
  
Disclaimer: Read the one before  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Dungeon sentence  
  
Though the outside of the castle was really something it was nothing in comparison to what was inside. Being the prisoners that they were, they didn't get to see much of the rest of the castle. But as they walked through to the room were they were expected to be it was amazing. The walls were lined with tapestries of all types with colours that were bright and happy. The ornaments were the same, even though some of them were of nothing neither the 6 of them knew of they were still very impressing.  
  
When they arrived at the door to the room, the guard that was leading them stopped abruptly making Rex to stop suddenly which caused everyone else to crash into each other and land on top of each other again.  
  
"Clumsy fools" muttered the guard as he knocked on the door  
  
"We wouldn't be here if when you stopped had given us some warning" mumbled Cia rudely as she got back on her feet  
  
After a few seconds and everyone was back on their feet the door opened and out walked a very tall man (compared to the guard) dressed in impressing not to mention expensive clothes. By the look in his eyes Cia could tell that he wasn't someone to mess with if they didn't have to.  
  
"You must be the guard that was to bring up the so called spies," he said blankly  
  
"Indeed" replied the guard  
  
"Well bring them in and let's hear what they've got to say"  
  
The six so-called spies were brought into the room and made to kneel in front of the king and queen (Jonathan and Thayet).  
  
"Spies who do you work for" ordered King Jonathan harshly  
  
"We don't work for anyone thank you very much" answered Cia "And we're not spies"  
  
"You were caught watching that the last battle in the valley" how do you answer to that"  
  
"We weren't watching, we were trying to find civilization and just happened to drop in and find a lot of dead bodies on a small amount of land. On that point you really should learn bury your dead otherwise this place is really gonna start to stink" added Cia truthfully but a bit rude at the same time  
  
"How do we know that you are telling the truth"  
  
"Well because if we was spies we wouldn't have been stupid enough to hang around the 'battlefield' after the battle so someone would catch us"  
  
"She is right, but then again a spy from our enemy will do anything to try and convince that they are not a spy, so I can not trust what you are saying and magic would be used to hide any evidence of lying" deducted King Jonathan  
  
"Hold on, let be back track a bit, did you just say magic?" asked Cia  
  
"Do not play dumb you know every well that strong magic can shield you from us" (a/n: remember when they got to Tortall and co. they were given magic and it shields them from K. Jonathan's magic and other's as well but they don't know just yet)  
  
"Magic as in the stage appearing and disappearing act or like I will 'kill' you magic"  
  
"Of cause the 'kill' you magic as you put it"  
  
"O.K, that was something I wasn't expecting"  
  
"Since you are not going to tell us anything in your current state, we will bind our time and then you will tell. Throw them in the dungeon"  
  
"Throw us in the what!"  
  
"Take them away" directed King Jonathan and waved them away  
  
"This is all your fault Cia" blamed Rex as they got up to walk away  
  
"My fault" returned Cia  
  
"Yeah your fault"  
  
"How did you come to that conclusion"  
  
"Because you're the one that want us to be caught and brought up here in the first place"  
  
"How was I supposed to know that they were going to see us as spies, jes man we don't even look like th'm"  
  
"If we just fought and ran we would not be in this situation"  
  
"If we fought and ran don't you think that they were going to come after us an then we would be in even more shit then before"  
  
"It would be better than being thrown in a dungeon"  
  
"Well too bad, bro, I don't run, you can if you wanna"  
  
"I never said that"  
  
"That's what you meant"  
  
"You are impossible"  
  
"The same goes for you"  
  
As the argument went on they were being observed very closely by a physiologist. When they were in the dungeon there was another argument on something or rather that he didn't understand. With all the information he went back to the king and queen and reported what he thought was going on.  
  
A/N: Please read and review 


	4. Death to the Ears

Ok I know there aren't supposed to be psychologists or anything like that in Tortall but just bear with me for the moment his part is only short. Sorry if anyone can't take that.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than my characters.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Death to the Ears  
  
For the servants that worked and live in Whitehorn castle it was a privilege to have to king stay at there as he travels around surveying his kingdom. But to say the least it wasn't pleasant at all having a bunch of crazy people in the dungeon, to put it blankly who just won't shut up until they got what they wanted.  
  
"Hurry up you slow coach I'm starving" yelled Lee  
  
"Shut up prisoner" ordered a very pissed of dungeon keeper. He hadn't got any sleep since they came to haunt him  
  
"Don't you tell me to shut up, all I want is food"  
  
"You won't get food if you don't shut up"  
  
"Who said I would get food if I do shut up"  
  
"I say so"  
  
"You, what sort of a person are you starving your prisoners"  
  
"I am the dungeon keeper and I can do whatever I want with you"  
  
"I'll tell the king"  
  
"The king is the one who sent you here in the first place. Like he is ever going to listen to you"  
  
"What happens if I him that you have stealing from him, I don't think that he would be to happy, about that now would he"  
  
"How did you know about that"  
  
"The walls whispered it to me"  
  
"You're a madman"  
  
"I'm only a mad man when I DON'T GET FOOD" screamed Lee that the top of his lungs  
  
"Ok, fine I'll get your food, as long as you promise not to tell"  
  
"I will promise when I see food in front of me"  
  
"Fine, I'll just go get it," said the dungeon keeper as he hurried out  
  
"And you better make it good" shouted Lee after the man  
  
"You just made that up," said Cia  
  
"Yep"  
  
"What a cheat"  
  
"Well a guy like me will go anything I mean anything to get my food," said Lee proudly  
  
"I can see that"  
  
"Life is good right now isn't it" finished Lee as he lay down on the floor of the dungeon with his hands behind his head waiting for the food to come  
  
Meanwhile somewhere else  
  
"That was the stupidest thing you have ever done"  
  
"I am sorry your evilness"  
  
"Sorry you don't even know the meaning of the word"  
  
"I will try again"  
  
"Try again who knows what you're going to next. Get out of my sight"  
  
"Yes your evilness" he leaves  
  
"MARCENY GET IN HERE" yelled someone "I'm here, what can I do for you" asked Marceny as she glided in  
  
"I want you to find out everything you can about the people that the numb skull just brought into the dimension"  
  
"Yes, anything else?"  
  
"Send the fool to the dungeon to be tortured I have no use for incompetent fools"  
  
"We'll do"  
  
"Now leave me in peace" commanded the someone  
  
Back to Whitehorn castle in one of the study rooms  
  
"What did you find out?" asked King Jonathan  
  
"They are not normal" answered the doctor  
  
"I can see that, what else do you know?"  
  
"Well they don't appear to be spies"  
  
"How so"  
  
"Well they don't act like and the mage that I asked to see into their mind says that they are not purposely blocking there mind but they are blocking because they don't know they are"  
  
"So what are you saying?"  
  
"I'm saying that it is very unlikely that they are spies but just people who happen to be in the wrong place at the wrong time"  
  
"Interesting. What do you make of whether if they are friend or foe?"  
  
"I make that they are friend"  
  
"Proof"  
  
"Well, the leader of the group appears to be the female that your majesty spoke to before. She is carefree by personality and doesn't seem to be too upset or even concerned that they are in the dungeon. Their attitude towards each other is also that of pure friendship and they have never spoke of anything that would relate to espionage or even try to escape for that matter. All they have done is annoy the dungeon keeper to no end"  
  
"Annoy the dungeon keeper, how?"  
  
"By yelling at him, making a lot of noise he can't sleep, singing very badly, always wanting food and when they don't get it, blackmailing him into bringing the food"  
  
"That has got to be annoying"  
  
"Yes, I don't think the dungeon keeper can take it much longer"  
  
"Right. Do you think it is safe to bring them and try and have another talk with them to try and clear things up"  
  
"I think it would be a very good idea"  
  
"So they do not pose a threat in any way"  
  
"No they don't"  
  
"Thank you, your payment the servants will get you"  
  
"I thank you for using my services" thanked the doctor/psychologist. He then left  
  
"Well Alanna do you believe him?"  
  
"He tells the truth all we have to find out is whether if the 6 of them do"  
  
A/N well there it is. If there is anything you don't understand review tell me and I'll explain them in the nest chapter. 


	5. What a Mouthful

I wish it were summer. I'm currently in Australia half way through autumn and already freezing my butt off. So I do have an excuse to not write hehehe. There will be more chapters soon but they may not be up for a few days. I have my half yearly exams this week *feels very depressed *  
  
Disclaimer: Read the one before  
  
Chapter 4  
  
What a Mouthful  
  
"See I told you patience would pay off" commented Cia as they were told that they were going to see the king again  
  
"What happens if they only want to torture us separately and are just trying to cover it up," asked Rex a bit skeptical as they walked put of the dungeon lead by a guard  
  
"Stop being so worried"  
  
"Who said I was worried"  
  
"Me"  
  
"Well I'm not so there!"  
  
"Ok will you two just shut up for once in your life" pleaded Brae  
  
"Why should we" said Cia stubbornly  
  
"Because if you don't you both are going to die a very painful death" threatened Brae  
  
"Like you can" muttered Rex  
  
"You wanna have a taste of it!" yelled Brae  
  
"Let's see you try" challenged Rex  
  
That was the straw. Brae couldn't take it anymore. A little bit of arguing she can stand but when they've argued all-night it's just too much. She was going to show Rex not to mess with her again.  
  
BANG SMASH CLONK CRASH.  
  
"And he thinks I have a quick temper" said Cia as she watched and winced every once in a while  
  
"Yep, I can agree with you on that" replied Ryan while doing the same thing.  
  
The guard and servant meanwhile were watching/starring at what was going on. A what appears to be a very strong young man was getting chased around by a female and having a hard time throwing her off. Objects of all sorts were flying through the air and one landed very close to a maid that was coming out of a room.  
  
"I'm sorry to interrupt but do you mind stopping them, they are smashing priceless objects" asked the servant politely  
  
"Oh I'm sorry, yeah sure" answered Cia  
  
* WHITLES VERY LOUDLY *  
  
"HEY STOP IT, YOU GUYS, THIS IS NOT OUR HOUSE" shouted Cia  
  
"So what" yelled the both of them back  
  
"So if you don't stop we are going to be more trouble, not mention that we properly have to pay for all of it not that it matters but it's the principal"  
  
"Why does money mean a lot to you now"  
  
"Of course not, I'm just saying that unless the both of you want to get yelled at even more I suggest you stop fighting"  
  
"Mmmm.nah" replied Rex and Brae  
  
"Fine you leave me no choice"  
  
Cia runs up to them stands in the middle of the fighting, hits Brae in the stomach making her double over and then kicks Rex where the sun don't shine"  
  
"Now will you to stop fighting or do I have to do more damage" asked Cia  
  
"Done enough, we'll stop" replied Brae, as Rex couldn't even stand up  
  
"Well let's go then"  
  
"Ah Cia I think we should wait a minute"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Rex doesn't look to good"  
  
"Oh yeah, sure"  
  
After that little show they were taken to the King's study where they met the kingdom's most powerful people.  
  
"I know we got of the wrong foot when we first met," said the king kindly  
  
"That's all right, we're ok and that's what matters at the moment" replied Cia  
  
"So to start of what are your names and where are you from?" asked King Jonathan  
  
"My name is Ciana but everyone calls me Cia. This is my brother Rex and our friends Brae, Lan, Ryan and Lee. We are from a small country called New Zealand but I don't think that will mean anything to you. If you don't mind me asking who might you be?" answered Cia  
  
"I am King Jonathan of Tortall my wife Thayet my son Prince Roald and his wife Princess Shinkokami. This is Sir Alanna of Trebond and Olau otherwise known as the Lioness. This is Numair Salmalin our most powerful mage. The others are Daine Sarrasri, Sir Keladry of Medaline, Sir Nealan of Queenscove and his wife Yuki, Duke Gareth of Naxen, Gareth the Younger, Duke Baird and Sir Raoul of Goldenlake (if I get any of the names wrong I'm sorry I can't remember all the spelling)"  
  
"Ok.then"  
  
"What purpose are you here for?"  
  
"We were hoping you could tell us that"  
  
"Do you know how you got here?"  
  
"Nope. The closest I've ever got is were walked into a distortion in time and somehow it got us here"  
  
"Do you know how to get back?"  
  
"Not a clue"  
  
* Knock, knock *  
  
"Come in" answered King Jonathan  
  
A servant walks in  
  
"I'm terribly sorry you majesty but this just came for you and it's urgent" apologised the servant  
  
"Well bring it here then"  
  
The servant walks over to the king and gives him the message. As King Jonathan read the message Cia had a small conversation with her friends.  
  
"Did you guys catch anything that he just said"  
  
"Nah, didn't get a thing," said Lee  
  
"Well what are going to do"  
  
"Ask him for help I guess" said Rex  
  
"Right when he's finished reading I'll ask" said Cia  
  
"Ok" everyone, said together  
  
As King Jonathan read Cia and her friends watched his facial expression waiting for him to finish. When he finally did his face had an expression of understanding, which puzzled them.  
  
"Well it seems like I know how you got here" started King Jonathan  
  
"And."  
  
"You are here because our newest enemy has accidentally brought you here but now you are here for a different purpose and we can't get you back until you have fulfilled that purpose" finished King Jonathan  
  
"Oh, phew, that was all it was"  
  
"How can you say that"  
  
"Well I guess all we have to do is go out there and find our purpose then"  
  
"It's not that simple"  
  
"What you mean"  
  
"I mean we have to find your purpose for you"  
  
"How does that happen"  
  
"According to the message you aren't safe on your own"  
  
"We can look after ourselves"  
  
"Not in this world you can't"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because our enemy is gathering information about you and sooner or later they are going to come for you. We can't let that happen"  
  
"Still wouldn't it be better if they found us cause then they can tell us what we are here for"  
  
"No, they might give you a wrong purpose and send you to your death or you may cause our downfall"  
  
"So what you are saying it that until you find out what truly is going on we have to say put"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Great, just great. What are we supposed to do until then"  
  
"You may do mostly what ever you wish. We are leaving for the palace in a few days and you are coming with us. You will be more comfortable when we arrive there"  
  
"Fine then, I guess we haven't got much of a choice"  
  
"I'm sorry but it's for your own safety"  
  
"Don't worry we understand, don't we"  
  
"Sure" everyone said together  
  
"Right then a servant will show you to your rooms for the next couple of nights"  
  
"Thanks"  
  
A/N bad ending I know it will get better. Next chapter a bit more exciting 


	6. Plans

I know I haven't updated for a very long time and I'm very sorry I've just had a lot to do such as my half-yearly exams, assessments and so on. There really isn't much of any other excuse to put it blankly I'm just lazy. There is some bad language in this chapter but apart from that it's all- good. Thanks to everyone that's been reviewing.  
  
Disclaimer: same as before nothing has changed  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Plans  
  
"Up and Adam missy" said Brae as she pulled back the curtains and let the sunlight flood in  
  
"Arrrr" muttered Cia tiredly pulling the blanket over her head "I'm not getting up"  
  
"Oh yes you are, it's 8:30 and we leave in an hour and a half so you better get up if you're gonna make to breakfast"  
  
"8:30 too early more sleep"  
  
"GET UP," yelled Brae from out of nowhere and stunned Cia  
  
"Fine, I'm up," said Cia as she bolted out of bed  
  
"Be ready in 10 minutes otherwise you're not going to get anything to eat" said Brae pleasantly as she left  
  
"Fine" came the reply  
  
In the time that it took Cia to get dressed, clean up and make it down to get something to eat Brae had planned what they are going to do for the rest of the time that they will be at the castle. This included doing a bit of reading to understand the kingdom more, go exploring in the town and get some proper clothe. This came as a shock to Cia and promptly refused to do any of it.  
  
"No I am not wearing a dress, never will I wear one of those.things!" exclaimed Cia furiously  
  
"Well then you can forget about going out to explore" stated Brae sternly  
  
"What you got against me going out in this" asked Cia as she looked down at what she was wearing "it's been washed and cleans and apparently ironed as well"  
  
"Let's see, what you're wearing is not of this time. Its way too cold outside to be wearing what you are. It is the beginning of winter if you haven't noticed; not the beginning of spring like it is back home. Unless you want to freeze to death you better put this on"  
  
"Why can't I wear what the guys are no to mention it seems more mobile"  
  
"That is what the guys wear no the girls"  
  
"Who says!?"  
  
"I say!"  
  
"So now what you say goes does it"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Fine I'll just freeze cause there is no way in HELL I'm gonna put that on" yelled Cia and turned her back on Brae  
  
"Cia please, it's just a dress it's not going to bite you" pleaded Brae  
  
"That's what you think"  
  
"OK THAT IS IT! YOU ARE GOING TO PUT THIS DRESS ON IF I HAVE TO TIE YOU TO A CHAIR AND PUT IT ON YOU MYSELF" screamed Brae furiously  
  
"If you put it that way then fine" replied Cia meekly  
  
~*~  
  
"Well look who finally decided to join us" said Brae as she watched a very pissed off Cia walk slowly into the room  
  
"I hate you" replied Cia  
  
"Of course you do. Are we ready to go yet?" asked Brae  
  
"No we're just waiting for Rex" answered Lan  
  
"He better hurry up if we are to go anywhere"  
  
"In my opinion the slower he gets down here the better" muttered Cia darkly  
  
"Oh stop your complaining, it's not going to get you out of that dress anytime soon"  
  
"Yeah well it makes me feel better" retorted Cia just as Rex walks in  
  
"I can't believe these people can wear these things" stated Rex unhappily "Hahahahahahaha what happened to you Sis?"  
  
"What's it look like" challenged Cia  
  
"I don't believe I've ever seen you wear a dress willingly so Brae what did you do?"  
  
"A bit of yelling, threatening always does the trick" laughed Brae  
  
"You have to teach me that sometime"  
  
"For how much?"  
  
"5 bucks an hour"  
  
"20"  
  
"10"  
  
"15"  
  
"12"  
  
"Done"  
  
"I am still here you know," said Cia as she waved her arms around  
  
"I know you are but that doesn't mean we ain't gonna stop talking about you like you aren't" replied Brae  
  
"."  
  
"Well let's go then"  
  
"Fine" said everyone  
  
As it was free time for everyone that was not a servant the markets was a perfect place to go. Everyone who was anyone would be there. The King and Queen on the other hand had gone hunting with the governor and governess of Whitehorn Castle.  
  
The journey into town was considered peaceful. There was no arguing the two main complainers and argue starters were both to depressed about what they were to wearing to argue. To them these people had absolutely no taste and to make it worse they were wearing their crappy close. Yuck. What they could do on the other hand was annoy the one person that started all the must not dress like out of towners.  
  
"Are we there yet?" asked Cia quietly  
  
"Not yet" replied Brae  
  
10 seconds later  
  
"Are we there yet?" asked Rex  
  
"No" answered Brae  
  
10 seconds later  
  
"Are we there yet?" asked Cia again  
  
"Like I said 20 seconds ago no"  
  
"But ten seconds ago we were far away now we're closer"  
  
"Doesn't make any difference we're not there yet"  
  
"Bu-"  
  
"No buts I'll tell you when we're there"  
  
"Fine"  
  
The closer the six of them got to the markets the louder the noise. By the time they arrived at the centre of it all they were stunned. The markets that they knew of were old boring and dirty in one way or another but these markets were a shopper's paradise. There was so much to see and do. Brae's eyes darted from one stand to another and the next thing Cia knew she was being dragged around every stall that Brae could see.  
  
"Too bad we don't have any money"  
  
"I'm going to regret this" muttered Cia "I do"  
  
"How, we didn't bring any money with us and even if we did it wouldn't be any use" objected Brae  
  
"I know but I found a bag of money in my khaki pants pocket. I don't know hoe much there is but it's there"  
  
"Weird. Oh well money is money, give us it then"  
  
"Here" throws the moneybag to Brae  
  
"Wow, this thing weighs a ton"  
  
"Yeah it was pulling my dress lower than need be"  
  
"Since we have money let's go"  
  
"Do we get any?" asked Rex  
  
"Nope, you spend too much back home as it is we're not taking any chances now" answered Cia  
  
"So what are me meant to do exactly?"  
  
"You have the honor of carrying what ever we buy"  
  
"Great" said Rex sarcastically as all the guys groaned  
  
"Hurry up otherwise your gonna loose us" yelled Cia  
  
"And we wouldn't want to do that now would we," muttered Rex to the guys whose spirits was now a little bit dampened  
  
~*~  
  
In the cellars of a castle  
  
"How long do you still have to go," asked a dark figure  
  
"Not long master" replied the slave  
  
"Hurry up I want to see whether if it is true"  
  
"What is true"  
  
"Shut up and work slave, your not here to talk"  
  
"Yes master"  
  
The mirror that the slave was working on glowed faintly at first then brightened enough to let the seer see what was going on.  
  
"It is done" stated the slave  
  
"Leave me be and tell the guard to not let anyone disturb me no matter what or he shall die a slow and painful death"  
  
"As you request master"  
  
"Now go"  
  
The slave leaves; the dark figure hears voices outside then silence. The figure moves closer to the mirror and watches as Cia and her friends' wander around buying what they could.  
  
"So these are the people that were brought through. They don't seem powerful. They look more like children. How is it that when I need help it's never there? Stupid girl can't do anything right it was a simple spell how could she have got it wrong. I have to somehow dispose of these 'Children' they are no longer any use to me. But how? It would be too suspicious to just kill them. I have to do this quietly and quickly for that matter" the dark figure spoke to himself. "I might just as well as bring in some help, hopefully they can get the job done fast and right for there own sake"  
  
A/N how you like that eh. I know I still haven't told you who this person is and you won't find out for another couple of chapters. I'm mean aren't I. Anyways keep reviewing and I'll try to update sooner. 


	7. On the Road to Corus

I know I know ducks from flying knives I haven't written in a loooooooonnnnnnnggggggg time. Don't worry I will be updating more not that I'm on holidays. Anyways in this chapter you will notice that two of our travelers sound rich that's because they are, family's on the billionaires list. The rest are also rich just not as much they're multi-millionaires. Well on with the story.

Disclaimer: same as always if not poorer

Chapter 6

On the road to Corus.

Dawn the next day was hell on earth. No one seemed willingly to get up even though they were due to leave. When the very nervous servants went to wake the six newcomers up they got scared out of their wits when everyone screamed and threw what ever was in reach at them so they would to get the hell out of their room. Once the shock had sunk in the servants knew they were to have to bring the bad news to their masters and hopefully their masters will ask someone else to wake up the 6 newcomers.

"So are they up yet?" asked the governor of Whitehorn castle

"We are sorry they are not" winced one of the braver servants as he said the bad news

"Why not I told you wake them up?" yelled the Governor

"We tried but they just yelled and started to throw things at us"

"Pathetic, all of you got scared?" asked the governor

"Yes" answered the servant nervously

Seeing the scared looks on the faces of the servants Keladry intervened.

"Let the servants go back to their other errands and let me try. I've talked to them the other day and they mention that getting up in the morning is not one of their strength" said Kel

"If you insist Lady Knight" replied the governor

"I do"

"Alright, you can leave" ordered the governor. The servants quickly hurried out followed by Kel.

Walking up the stairs to where the six foreigners were currently sleeping gave her time to think about what sort of a method she could use to get them up. It was obvious from the conversation that they had the other day that neither water nor loud noises where going to work so she had to try a different approach.

Kel walked into their rooms to find a sight that she would have never seen if she had never met them. Yes they were given three rooms, two for the boys and the other for the girls but what she saw was everyone in the girls' room spread out all over the place. The room held two singles beds a desk but there was much space to move around in.

Brae was sleeping on one of the beds curled into a ball and under the blankets. Cia was on the other bed sharing it with her brother Rex who was snoring at a reasonable level, backs to each other, blankets bundled at the end of the bed. Lan had a pillow behind his head leaning on the wall under the windowsill covered by a thin blanket; Ryan and Lee were leaning against each other with spare blankets that they properly ask for pulled up high and tucked under their chin. It didn't seem like they had moved at all let alone throwing things. The thing that gave that thought away was the broken vase that had apparently shattered on the door.

Kel picked her way quietly and carefully between the shattered pieces of everything and the body of Ryan and Lee. Walking over to Brae's bed first Kel bent down and whispered "There's a sale of 50 off everything in store". The second Kel finished Lyn sat bolted up in bed with a look of pure happiness only to relies that it was only used to get her up.

"Awww you said that just to wake me, I though it was true" said Brae as she yawned largely

"Yes well we have to leave soon and the servants said you all threw things that them when they tried to wake you up about 15 minutes ago, they got scared" stated Kel softly

"We didn't did we" muttered Brae

"I'm afraid you did"

"We'll say sorry once we're up"

"You should but I don't think it would be a good idea"

"Oh well they're getting an apology from us whether if they like it or not"

"Ok but be careful"

"Sure. Now let's wake up these dead logs in this room"

"Hahahaha" laughed Kel

"You go wake up the boys I've got Cia and her brother"

"Right"

Brae swung her legs over the side of her bed, stood up and walked stiffly over to the other bed while Kel walked over to Lan then shaking him awake.

"Rex.there's an all you can eat buffet in the dining room" whispered Brae

"Really" said Rex as he woke of abruptly

"No now get up before you get hit" threatened Brae

"Fine, ruin my dream why don't you"

"I'll ruin her teeth if you don't hurry up and get up"

"Fine"

Kel had just woken up Ryan and Lee when she heard something make a loud thud. She though it was an attack for a minute then realized that it was Cia fall of the bed when Brae had said something.

"Nice one" said Kel laughing heartily

"Ow that hurt you know" said Cia as she rubbed her head and butt

"Yeah well it wouldn't have hurt if you hadn't decided to reach over for something to throw at me," said Brae

"Still."

"No still just get up"

"Yeah, yeah I'm up, I'm up"

As usual it took the six of them over an hour to wake up properly, get up, have some sort of a bath then get dressed and finally make it down the stairs still yawning.

"Took you long enough" said Kel

"Like we said the other day you're lucky that you even got us up this early. It's what quarter to eight I should still be in bed. Ah light it's burning my eyes!" complained Cia

"Well we're already late so no more sleep we have to ride, you can eat while we ride the light is not burning it feels beautiful," said Kel cheerfully

"Fine" finished Cia as she covered another yawn not in the mood for arguing

The stables, where the horses are being kept were a sight to see. It was not that neither the six of them had never seen stables before but more of the impact that it was so large and differently constructed, holding more than what looked to be 50 horses. Some were stallions others mares all's coats gleamed in the light that passed their stalls.

"I never thought to ask this before but you do know how to ride don't you" asked Kel nervously afraid that it might cause more problems if they didn't

"Lucky for you yes we do know how to ride" said Lee "We were all taught equestrian when we go to Cia and Rex's manor in England during the school holidays"

"You have a manor Cia?" asked Kel as she lead them down to where they could pick their horses

"Yeah, it's cold and gloomy and great-grandpa won't let us redecorate it" answered Cia tiredly

"It can't be that bad" said Kel

"Yes it can and the castle is even worse" stated Cia uninterested

"You would get used to it wouldn't you or at least know how to overcome it" Kel replied

"Not when you don't live there all year round. Summer's not too bad but winter ahh the place is like ice"

"You don't live there."

"Only for holidays, we have school and Uni. to go to. Plus we like it where it is reasonably warm all year round"

"School. Uni? Never mind" started Kel but the look on the Kings face pulled her away from asking her question. "I'll talk to you about that when we get on the road"

"Sure"

"All of you want to pick a horse from here. Gear and tack are on their stalls come outside once you've picked and saddle your mount"

"Ok" replied everyone

10 minutes later Cia, Brae, Rex, Lan, Ryan and Lee rode out of the stables with their mounts. All of them had picked mares, their mounts saddled perfectly.

"Well since we're all ready let us get a move on. We are already running late" stated the King as they rode out of the gates of Whitehorn

"About time you got here, I don't pay you to dawdle around like lost children" spoke the figure in the shadows

"Of you don't master" muttered two assassins and a thief "What is it that you would like us to do for you this time

"I want you to kill six children for me"

"Had a change of heart about adults have we" asked one of the assassins

"No I haven't. These specific children are not wanted and need to be terminated"

"How unlucky for them, I do feel sorry for them," said the thief sympathetically

"Well do it make it harder for you to do your job"

"How much?" asked the second assassin

"200 gold nobles, 30 a head if you come back not having killed all of them or can't" answered the figure

"Done," said the assassins and thief

A/N: what you think? I know I'm dragging this on for a bit but next chapter you'll find out who the figure is. Thanks again to all reviewers


	8. A Challenge

Hey, hey this chapter is long I think. 12 pages my current record. Evil guy will make a return in the next chapter and everything that can possibly be explained will be explained. This chapter is a bridge sort of thing. Sorry if it's a bit boring. I'm working on the battle scenes.  
  
Disclaimer: Same as before  
  
Chapter 7  
  
A Challenge  
  
"Are we there yet?" asked Cia for about the hundredth time  
  
"No" answered Brae  
  
10 seconds later  
  
"Are we there yet"  
  
"No. It's the same as it was 10 seconds ago"  
  
"Yeah but that was 10 seconds ago we could have been somewhere in that time"  
  
"Well not this time"  
  
"Can we have lunch yet?"  
  
"Will you shut up I'll tell you when we are stopping to have lunch" said Brae who was very annoyed.  
  
"Fine be like that" muttered Cia as everyone around them sighed with relief  
  
"Do my ears deceive me is the Queen of Chatterbox actually shutting up?" said Rex sarcastically  
  
"If you don't quit rubbing it in my face I may have just found my new friend that I can annoy" said Cia as she winked at Brae  
  
"NNNOOOOOOO. Anything but that" begged Rex  
  
"Hahahahahahaha, you know that you're really pathetic"  
  
"Hey that's not funny"  
  
"What you gonna do about it. Bring it on," said Cia as she started to get ahead of everyone with Rex close on her tail  
  
"You got yourself a challenge"  
  
"Race you to that clearing over there" pointed out Cia  
  
"You're on" finished Rex as he started to gallop  
  
Suddenly Cia comes up behind him very fast and when she passes him she says, "Eat my dust Bro."  
  
"You eat mine" replied Rex. Soon they were neck and neck in the race and at the same time leaving Brae, Lee, Ryan and Lan behind.  
  
"HEY wait," yelled Kel "Do they always run off like that"  
  
"Oh don't worry about it, yep when ever they get the chance they always try to challenge each other" replied Brae  
  
"They are competitive then?" asked Kel  
  
"Very, there never goes a day in their lives or ours since we've known them where they can not challenge each other to something. Trust us," said Brae when she saw the look on Kel's face "their challenges can range from fights verbally and physically to eating contests. Neither one will admit that the other is better at anything. This has been an on going tradition. Look they can look after themselves just fine and Rex would do anything to make sure that Cia is not hurt"  
  
"He certainly doesn't act like it" protested Kel  
  
"Yeah well where we come from Rex has a reputation of let's say toughness to protect. He can't show weakness and Cia is one of his weaknesses"  
  
"I see"  
  
"So don't mind them" finished Brae  
  
~*~ Not noticing how far they had gone as they passed the clearing they soon found themselves in some trouble. For that reason they found themselves in front of a cave with a small stream of red flowing out.  
  
"What you think that is?" asked Cia pointing to the stream while getting off her horse and walking closer towards the cave "it certainly is an odd color"  
  
"If I didn't know any better I would have said that that was blood" answered Rex doing the same thing  
  
"Blood as in the stuff that runs in our veins"  
  
"Yep"  
  
"That can't be too good"  
  
"Nah, I think we are about find out where the blood is coming from" muttered Rex quietly as he hears a low growling  
  
"I think your right" muttered Cia  
  
When she had finished her sentence there was a click, click, and click like high heels on stones a rustling in the trees that made their heads turn and their hairs stand on end. Then an ugly head appeared in front of them. Now if they were normal people at this point in time both would have screamed but as so it happens they weren't (Rex and Cia were as abnormal as anyone could get). Legs then followed the head and there stood a five foot spider well that's what they thought at the time. The horses screeched reared and ran off leaving Rex and Cia by themselves.  
  
"Wow that is one ugly spider" spoke Rex not taking any notice in the runaway horses  
  
"I don't think that that is a spider exactly," said Cia  
  
"Then what is it then?"  
  
"No idea, it certainly doesn't look too friendly does it"  
  
"You took the words right out of my mouth Sis"  
  
No sooner had he said Sis at least another three spiders appeared in a circle cutting off any escape that they had before.  
  
"Now what do we do" asked Cia  
  
"We.fight" stuttered Rex  
  
"You're not serious"  
  
"Indeed I am"  
  
"And you think we stand a chance"  
  
"Well that's why take martial arts in the first place"  
  
"Martial arts hmm that might work"  
  
"They would? Yeah sure they would" faltered Rex  
  
"Ok let's see what we've got here" Cia looked around at their surroundings. Overhead was covered in low growing trees with small patches where the light was coming through, till now she hadn't noticed how dark it actually was in the undercover. Past the Spider in front was the cave and stream. Behind was the way they came which wasn't much use without their horses. To the side of them it was the same thing.  
  
"Well I think the only way out of this one would be up" stated Cia  
  
"Up?"  
  
"Yep"  
  
"And how do you propose we do that"  
  
"How else" said Cia as she pointed to the spiders legs  
  
"Oh I see"  
  
"Is it just me or are you getting dumber by the year"  
  
"Hump"  
  
So that is the plan get into the trees ASAP.well that was the plan until the spiders decided to be clever and create a web in the trees to catch their prey before it escaped.  
  
"Nice plan getting us stuck up here" accused Rex  
  
"It wasn't my fault, I didn't know that they could understand what we were saying" replied Cia harshly  
  
"It wouldn't've hurt you to try"  
  
"You may never know. This could be the better plan"  
  
"Yeah how, getting eaten"  
  
"Shut up, I'm thinking. You know it wouldn't hurt you to use your brain once in a while"  
  
"You're the brains of this operation"  
  
"Well be maybe you should take over Mr. Know it all"  
  
"Maybe I will"  
  
"Be my guest" finished Cia *Stupid brother thinks he knows everything. I wish I had something that I could kill him with. Maybe dad's swords, ha I would like to see that*  
  
No further had Cia thought what she did, did her father's favourite sword appear in her loose hand.  
  
"Hey where you get the old man's sword," asked Rex surprised  
  
"How am I supposed to know and why you looking at me shouldn't you be finding a way out of our current situation since you think I can't" back chattered Cia  
  
"It was just a question"  
  
"Stop asking then"  
  
"Hey I have an idea"  
  
"And the brilliant idea would be"  
  
"Why don't you use the sword and cut us loose"  
  
"Why you are a genius aren't you" said Cia sarcastically  
  
"Shut up and cut us loose"  
  
"Maybe I should leave you up here for a while" said Cia thoughtfully as waited for the spiders to get closer before cutting them off the web  
  
"You know for what you just said I really should thank you"  
  
"Like you would've said it anyways"  
  
"You're right I wouldn't have"  
  
"So don't, we're even"  
  
"Fine. Call it a truce for the moment"  
  
"Truce"  
  
"Shake on it"  
  
"Yeah" they shake on the truce  
  
"Let's get out of here" decided Rex  
  
"Now there's a good idea" replied Cia  
  
Lowering themselves into a fighting stance they looked at each other and charge at the first spidren. The spidren rose onto its hind legs and prepared to catch one them with its web. Learning from what they had seen when it did it the first to spin that web that caught them. Cia grabbed the largest rock that see could reach, ducked from the front legs and shoved the it as far as she could into the hole where the web would've come out. Screeching out in pain as the sharp edges sliced opened the spidren's inside Rex took this chance to sweep two of its legs that were on the side then jump and kick it hard in the face. The kick was rewarded with a loud snapping. The Spidren dropped down dead.  
  
"One down three to go" said Cia excitedly  
  
Running towards one of the singled out spidrens she suddenly felt warmth in her hand and fingers, feeling something appear in her right hand she threw it on impulse and saw a bright light fly from her hand hit the spidren and turn it to ashes. Not thinking properly she turned to see how Rex was doing only to find that she was facing a very mean looking spidren with what looked like a smirk on his meant to be face.  
  
"Oh you think you can do better than your friend do you" challenged Cia  
  
The spidren just smiles evilly  
  
"Don't give me that smile you're going down like the rest of your pals"  
  
"I don't think so" sneered the spidren  
  
"You can talk?" asked Cia surprised  
  
"Of course I can talk, I can also use weapons" answered the spidren as it pulled out two axes and two spears  
  
"Oh this is not good" muttered Cia  
  
"It is for me, I'm going to make your death nice and slow as you killed my family"  
  
"Well I'm sorry to spoil party but I can't let you do that" jeered Rex  
  
"What are you going to do about it" mocked the spidren  
  
"This" said Rex as he threw something at the spidren that Cia didn't see for she was covering her eyes from the light. There was a suddenly boom and silence. When the air settled down she saw Rex standing there with a smirk that could have enlarged his ego a hundred times over.  
  
"Are you all right," asked Rex worriedly as he helped her up "It didn't hurt you did it"  
  
"Nah I'm fine" replied Cia as she dusted herself off "What d'you do to it. Wait let me rephrase that, how did you do what you did"  
  
"I got worried when I saw you facing it off when it had axes and spears. So I guess I just walked over and threw what ever it was that was in my hand at the time"  
  
"Nice, what did you do to the other thing?"  
  
"Same thing"  
  
"Oh, say did you get this warm feeling in your arm when you had whatever it was in your hand?"  
  
"Yeah why?"  
  
"So did I when I killed the one over there" said Cia as she pointed to a pile of ash that was steadily being blown away  
  
Rex whistles "Not bad"  
  
"Same to you. Well let's get going before anything else decides that we're easy prey"  
  
"Sure" They started to walk towards the cave and found themselves standing in front of a small rill of clear water that was being coloured by the red liquid that was flowing out of the cave.  
  
"Let's follow the stream up a bit so we're away from that cave. I don't know what surprises it wants to throw that us," said Cia  
  
"Same here, I think I've had enough surprises for one day" replied Rex  
  
It wasn't long before they came to a small path that lead to what looked like the clearing they were supposed to be at. As they walked into the clearing they met up with everyone and also their horses.  
  
"Where have you two been" asked Brae suspiciously  
  
"No where interesting" answered Cia  
  
"You're both bleeding," called Kel  
  
"We are?" said Rex calmly as both of them tried to find where the blood was  
  
"Yes" replied Kel as she pointed to Rex's leg and Cia's arm  
  
"Oh that's interesting I never noticed" muttered Rex  
  
"Doesn't it hurt?" asked Kel  
  
"No" answered Rex and Cia. Kel looked confused with their answer so Ryan tried to explain  
  
"Kel, Rex and Cia wouldn't know if their hurt if you cut them purposely with an knife. They've been taught how to block out minor pains such as grazes and cuts. Which also means larger cuts and things as well you can't teach them a small thing without teaching them knowing everything about it" explained Ryan  
  
"Blocking out pain"  
  
"Yes, it means they can spar with each other for longer with or without weapons"  
  
"Interesting. Can you do that?"  
  
"Yes but not as well as they can. They've been training since they could walk we didn't start until at least we were five. That was about the time we became friends"  
  
"Well even with your training you still have to be careful let's get you fixed up before we go" said Kel  
  
"Yeah sure, if I'm going to be sitting down for the rest of the trip I don't think I can take the pain the numb butt" replied Cia  
  
"Same here, same here" said Rex  
  
With Duke Baird  
  
"These cuts are deep let me heal them you can change into some new breeches and shirt when I've finished. Don't fight me," said the Duke to Cia  
  
"Sure, why would I want to fight you?" asked Cia  
  
"Not physically. Just let me heal you do put any defenses" answered Duke Baird  
  
"Oh I see" Cia felt a cooling sensation when the Duke touched her arm it made her want to sleep  
  
"Done. I must say you are very healthy and in tip top shape I supposed that's why I was able to heal you so quickly"  
  
"Thanks I try to stay in shape with all the food that I can eat"  
  
"Yes I know"  
  
"Can you get your brother when you go"  
  
"Sure, thanks for the healing"  
  
"My pleasure, off you go"  
  
Cia walked out told her brother to get him cleaned up and went to her horse so she could get a new shirt. She quickly changed behind the bushes and when she got back to the clearing her brother was healed and in a pair of new breeches.  
  
"How did you do that so quickly"  
  
"Because I'm a guy and you're a girl"  
  
"Yeah whatever" said Cia walking over to Kel and her friends  
  
"Hey I've been meaning to ask you, Duke Baird said that your cuts were deep how did you get them"  
  
"Oh we were attacked by some very big spiders" answered Cia not very interested  
  
"Spiders."  
  
"Yeah I think they had a human head, I must've got the cut on my arm when one of them tried to cut me down sideways, coming to that do you know what they were" asked Cia  
  
"I think you are talking about Spidrens" answered the King as he walked over to them  
  
"Spidras?"  
  
"Spidrens, they are immortals and love to feed on human blood"  
  
"Immortals, I don't get it, we killed four how can they be immortals if they can be killed?" questioned Rex  
  
"Four did you say you killed four" stuttered out Neal  
  
"Yeah what's the big deal you still haven't answered my questions" pointed out Rex  
  
"Immortals are not the best of names for them it is misleading in a way. They are called immortals only because they do not die if they are not killed. The definition of immortal is not subject to death or decay and therefore misleading" replied the King calmly  
  
"Right, you said that they feed on blood didn't you" asked Cia  
  
"Yes" answered the King with a questioning look  
  
Turning to Rex, Cia said, "Maybe you were right that red stuff might have been blood after all"  
  
"Certainly seems like it"  
  
"What red stuff" inquired the King  
  
"There was this red stuff coming out of a cave about 300 meters up the stream," said Cia  
  
Looking around at everyone to see if they had heard King Jonathan gave an order for a few men to go and check it out. If he was right the cave might be a Spidren den. When the men came back King Jonathan was proven correct. The blood apparently was coming from two dead children that were currently being eaten.  
  
Moving the whole party to where the cave is they prepared to do what was needed. King Jonathan instructed Numair to use his magic and create a fire blast and send it into the cave. The screeching of small spidrens were heard but no one felt sorry for them.  
  
"We have to make up for lost time," said the King "lunch will be eaten on horse back we will continue till me have covered as much ground as possible" With that they moved off back to the main road and proceeded on their way.  
  
A/N Sorry you haven't found out who the bad guy is yet, it will definitely in the next chapter I have to make sure that they are at the palace before any more about them is said. Tell me what you think PLZ!!!!! 


	9. Truly Different

Yeah I'm happy at myself at the moment I have another chapter out YYEEEEEAAAAAAHHHHH. Well like I said before you do find out who the enemy is I kept my promise. Hehe. Yes I apologise for all the waiting my excuse I am a lazy pig and can't be bothered getting off my fat ass to type. But if you want a better one I had a writer's block. But to make up for it this chapter is long for my record of chapters. So yeah, on with the story. Plz review if you can  
  
Disclaimer: same as always (I'm still poor)  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Truly Different  
  
"Finally, I swear if I had to sit on that horse any longer I would have permanently lost the feeling in my butt" concluded Cia as she slid-fell of the horse  
  
"You're not the only one" agreed all her male friends doing the same thing  
  
"Next time we have to ride, I'm gonna walk" decided Cia  
  
"Not a bad idea" replied Lee  
  
"Well let's get to the palace and clean up before we eat" said Kel  
  
Walking up the steep hill they marveled at how large the palace was and how it looked like something out of a fairy tale. The walls glistened in the afternoon sun, the birds chirped away happily.  
  
* Dong, Dong, Dong *  
  
"Ah what the hell was that," yelled a shocked Brae when the bell rang to signal 3 o'clock  
  
"That was the bell" replied Kel "It tells the people the time and signal when things begin and end"  
  
"Does it have to be so loud. It better not go off in the middle of the night, if it does I'm taking it apart," said Brae firmly  
  
"You see Brae has to get her so called beauty otherwise she becomes a monster" whispered Cia to Kel  
  
"Hahahaha, very funny" answered Kel  
  
"It is funny, if you poke her and she hasn't got her beauty sleep she'll giggle madly instead hitting. It's one of the few things in life that'll always make me laugh" sighed Cia  
  
"If it happens show me," said Kel  
  
"You'll be the first one to hear about it" replied Cia  
  
"Good. The servants will show you to your rooms" Kel told Cia  
  
"Thanks"  
  
"I'll come and get you when it's time to eat"  
  
"Sure, see you then," said Cia as her friends and her were lead to their rooms  
  
They were taken through many corridors. They made a comment to each other once in a while. Paintings passed them one by one soon they were getting dizzy, the only place they seen so many art works were in the art gallery. Turning off their main track and a few more turns, they reached a place were they were a lot of young people whom looked between 10 and 14.  
  
"This is the Pages wing," said the servant that lead them there "You'll be housed here for the remainder of your stay. There are 3 rooms for you it has been suggested that the girls have one and the boys share the other two"  
  
"Really" asked Lee mischievously  
  
"Yes" answered the servant firmly  
  
"Ok" retorted Lee  
  
"You have the three rooms on your left. If there is anything you need Salma is the one you want to see. Baths have been prepared for you in your rooms" with that said the servant left  
  
"Well baths first then we sort out the room arrangements. Brae and I get the room at the end you boys can have the other two" finished Cia and she and Brae walked into their room and closed the door  
  
"Ok men I propose Ryan and Lee have one room and Lan and I will have the other" decided Rex  
  
"No prob" replied Lee walking into one of the rooms "See ya later"  
  
"Later" answered Lan  
  
An hour later: In the girls' room  
  
"I wished they had showers it would make things a lot easier" said Cia  
  
"I know, now that you mention it I do miss showers" said Brae  
  
"What's this?" asked Cia holding up shirt and breeches  
  
"Clothes." replied Brae quietly "Kel dropped them off. She thought you'd like to wear something that's not a dress since you complained that whole day we went out"  
  
"I thought you said that we weren't allowed to wear what the guys wore" muttered Cia darkly as she slowly advanced on Brae (Cia is wearing a dress not very happy)"You knew we were allowed didn't you"  
  
"Well.yes" responded Brae backing into the door hoping to get away  
  
"Well you're really gonna get it now" yelled Cia as she chased Brae out the door  
  
In Ryan's and Lee's room  
  
"You know how itch these so called breeches are" complained Lee "haven't they ever heard of fabric softeners"  
  
"Point taken but let me remind you that we are currently in the middle ages I don't think they would have thought up with fabric softeners yet" replied Ryan  
  
"Stop being a smart ass"  
  
"Only if you stop being stupid"  
  
"No deal, keep doing what you're doing"  
  
"Thought as much" just as he finished his sentence the Brae comes running in with Cia hot on her tail  
  
"Ahhh Help me!!!" screamed Brae as she dived behind Lee  
  
"Wha-wha-what" said Lee as she turned this way and that to see what was going on  
  
"You are going to die a very painful death my dear friend" articulated Cia murderously  
  
"Hold on hold on, what happened?" asked Ryan  
  
"I made the mistake of tell her something I shouldn't have" squeaked Brae  
  
"Oh that is always a major mistake," concluded Ryan  
  
"So.help me," yelled Brae desperately as Cia came closer  
  
"Sorry no can do I value my life very much can not give her the pleasure of ending it just yet" spoke Ryan formally watching Cia getting even closer  
  
"Lee.please"  
  
"Oh I'm not getting into this, not after what happened last time" said Lee reluctantly as she saw her puppy dog eyes "That's not going to work"  
  
"I'm begging for my life here"  
  
"What!" said an outside voice as everyone inside the room turned including Cia. There outside stood all the pages and a few squires dressed for there their afternoon classes with books in their hands.  
  
"Why did you do that you idiot" accused one of the pages  
  
"Sorry I didn't mean too" answered the page  
  
"Did you see what happened," asked Cia curtly  
  
"More like heard" answered one page "Our rooms are not that far away and the walls aren't very thick"  
  
"I see," said Lee  
  
"You're lucky this time Brae. But next time you are going to be worse then dead" said Cia as she stalked out  
  
"Phew" gasped Brae "She can be scary"  
  
"We know" replied Ryan and Lee sighing  
  
"Well you can go shows over," said Brae briskly  
  
"Just a question before we go" asked a page  
  
"Sure" replied Brae  
  
"You're the ones that everyone's talking about aren't you"  
  
"Yes I suppose so"  
  
"Thanks" said the boy as he walked away  
  
"They don't seem that bad" said Ryan  
  
"First impressions are important here" voiced Kel as everyone turned  
  
"You heard to," said Brae  
  
"It's hard not to when you hear yelling and screaming that sounded like someone was going to die"  
  
"Yeah some one meaning me was if that boy hadn't spoke up" uttered Brae  
  
"Yes it certainly sounded like it"  
  
"It wasn't that loud was it"  
  
"Oh you have no idea"  
  
"Damn"  
  
"Don't worry about it"  
  
"I guess I better go and face my end" muttered Brae as she marched out like a soldier going into battle  
  
"Do you all always act like that" Kel wanted to know sitting down as Ryan and Lee did  
  
"Unfortunately yes. This is our simple means of communication" answered Ryan  
  
"It must be very tiring"  
  
"Oh if you think this is bad wait till you see Cia and Rex start. Trust me all hell breaks lose when they start screaming at each other at the top of their lungs"  
  
"He doesn't seem like the type that could do what you're saying"  
  
"You don't know Rex he may look soft but he's hard as rock"  
  
"He wouldn't hurt Cia would he"  
  
"He would to a certain degree"  
  
"To a certain degree!" said Kel horrified  
  
"Yes, but don't worry they have an understanding when it comes to how much one can hurt the other" said Ryan plainly "Rex can't do too much to Cia and vice versa, their parents would hear about it otherwise and then chaos will rule"  
  
"That bad. I don't think I've ever heard of such a family"  
  
"Well now you have"  
  
"You're quite right"  
  
"That feels much better," says Cia as she walks in dressed in the breeches and shirt that Kel had brought  
  
"You didn't do anything to Brae did you?" asked Lee  
  
"I should, I could but I don't feel like it anymore"  
  
"Really."  
  
"No I'll just keep a grudge and kill her in her sleep. Anyways she's going to be doing worse to me when formal comes around I think it will make me feel better to kill her then" joked Cia  
  
"That actually seems quiet sensible to tell the truth" acknowledge Ryan  
  
"Same here" responded Brae from the door "I prefer my death at the end of school"  
  
"You would wouldn't you, you think so highly of school, yuck" splattered Lee  
  
"I happen to value my education thank you very much"  
  
"Yeah so do we" said Lee sarcastically  
  
"Hump" humped Brae  
  
"School?" questioned Kel  
  
"Yeah you know where you learn math, science, history, geography and stuff like that" explained Cia  
  
"Yes I know, is it important"  
  
"Very if you want a good job" answered Cia  
  
"Why do you education Cia you're basically the richest person in the country not to mention various others" pointed out Lee  
  
"Because even if I am rich doesn't mean my parents let me spend it" retorted Cia  
  
"You have a credit card for God's sake why you need parent permission for" replied Lee  
  
"Well thanks to my idiot of a brother over in the other room now we do"  
  
"Sucked in" mocked Lee  
  
"My pocket money is still a lot more than yours so I wouldn't be celebrating" jeered Cia  
  
"Yeah.right" grumbled Lee  
  
"Like I was saying before we were rudely interrupted," said Cia as she glared at Lee "School in our current society is very important very thing in the rest of our lives depend a lot on what we achieve in school. Plus it's compulsory for people under the age of 15 it's law so we can't do much about it. I mean yes we are all over that age but if we have to drop out it's better to get our school certificate first" went on Cia  
  
"Any thing after school?" Kel wanted to know  
  
"Yeah well it depends on which country your in they all have different systems but in Australia first it's play-school then Kindergarten, Primary school High school and then University or TAFE" answered Cia  
  
"That's a lot of schools"  
  
"It's the stages that everyone has to go through. They might be called different things in different countries though but they all have the same purpose"  
  
"Who teaches then as in the nobles, commoners or priests etc"  
  
"Anyone who has a teachers degree can teach depending at which stage of school there are teachers who only teach one subject or all. We don't have nobles or commoners and priests only teach about Religion nothing else "  
  
"Well our priests are our teachers of all our subjects" commented Kel "Who can go to school?"  
  
"What sort of a question is that" snapped Cia  
  
"Well who can go who's allowed to go"  
  
"Every child that is born who can afford it has to go to whether if they like it or not"  
  
"How about poorer people"  
  
"We have sponsorship programs for people in poverty and help them and their villages back on their feet. Donations to certain charities also help"  
  
"Your time is very giving"  
  
"Not as much as you'd think or hope it to be"  
  
* Dong, Dong, Dong, Dong, Dong *  
  
"It's five we've been talking late, let's get dinner"  
  
"Now that you mention it I am hungry" remarked Lee rubbing his stomach as it growled loudly while everyone laughed  
  
* Knock, Knock, Knock *  
  
"Yes" said Kel as she opened the door  
  
"The King would like to see you and your companions in the Throne Room" stated the servant  
  
"Tell him that we will be right there" replied Kel and the servant left to do as she bid  
  
"Well shall we then"  
  
"Yeah let's go get the other two," said Cia sauntering out of the room  
  
Once they had picked up Rex and Lan in the other they headed towards the throne room wondering why the King wanted to see them. Even though the palace hallways were a maze and they would be happy just to get out alive, they arrived at the double doors that led into the throne room. Kel walked in first and the others followed.  
  
True to all the pictures the six of them had seen the throne room was in one word exquisite, the colour of gold simmered in the fading sun. The walls held art that would have easily made a heavy dent in their wallets, their shoes clicking on the marble floor. Never had they ever been or even seen such a room where everything was just perfect. Rooms like this only existed in fairy tales. Reaching the King and Queen they were told to bow. Beside them sat some of what seemed to them to be the people whom they meet in the study at the other castle (Whithorn) councilors and a few servants and guards  
  
"Hello again please have a seat we have much to talk about" voiced King Jonathan pointing to chairs that were brought up for them to sit on. "First of all I would like to properly welcome you to our Kingdom. Second I ask your co operation in certain areas so we may get you home"  
  
"Thanks for the welcome and yeah sure you have our full co-operation" replied Cia politely  
  
"That is good to know. Do you mind if we ask you a few off handed questions?" asked Numair  
  
"Ask away" answered Lee  
  
"How old are you?"  
  
"Rex and Lan are 18 and the rest of us are 16" answered Cia  
  
"Are any of you married?"  
  
"What sort of a question is that," yelled Cia  
  
"A very important one" stated Numair  
  
"Man we haven't even finished school yet there is no way in hell we would be married" answered Cia hotly while on the edge of her seat  
  
"Are you nobles of any kind"  
  
"Meaning?"  
  
"Are you a knight or the daughter of a Earl or Duke" explained Numair  
  
"No we are not"  
  
"So you are commoners"  
  
"Commoners as low class people or someone that's just not a noble"  
  
"Both, they mean the same thing"  
  
"Not to us they don't"  
  
"You explain your position then"  
  
"Well we are not nobles, at least I don't think we are, if we are our parents certainly haven't said anything. Anyways we are what we call high class people. You know millionaires, billionaires that sort of thing. Our parents have a lot of connections and are respected in their work. But apart from that we are just ordinary people well and sometimes getting swarmed by media but you don't need to know what that is" Cia explained  
  
"Do you governor any land?"  
  
"Us no, that's what political people are for. Plus the monarchies aren't as common as they used to be. It's all democracy nowadays it's more fair you see. The people now have a rather large say in how the county or kingdom is run and what goes on"  
  
"Very interesting. So am I right in guessing that you are educated"  
  
"You're guess would be right"  
  
"Do you by any chance know why you are here"  
  
"Not a clue. Why?"  
  
"Well if we knew why you were here maybe be can find a faster way of--" Numair stooped in mid-sentence when his eye was caught by a bleeding soldier stumbling into the room then up to them once there collapsing on the floor  
  
"What is the meaning of this" demanded King Jonathan standing up  
  
"Please sire forgive me but I j-u-s-t came from the Scanran border" stuttered out the solider "I was told to give you this as soon as possible" the soldier pulled out a blood stained piece of parchment and collapsed again. It was quickly gathered by one of the servants and brought to the King  
  
"It looks like our suspicions were right," said King Jonathan to Numair in a normal volume of voice not noticing the interested looks on the visitors' faces "It is looks like Rathhausak has found a new friend"  
  
"Really do we know who"  
  
"Thanks once again to Daine and her animal friends it looks like the newcomer goes by the name Bryce James Richardson"  
  
"What BJ!!!!?"  
  
A/N Ha, now I've told you whom it is well, partly anyways you will get more info on him later. PLZ review *holds out chocolate for any one who reviews* Thank you 


	10. To See What Can't Be Seen

A/N: I know, I know me dead I offer a thousand apologies and thus lots of yummy food. Joren is still alive and there most likely will be a romance between Kel and Joren. I know its been done a lot but I was really pissed off that Tamora Pierce killed him off and plus he was described as really hot. Please R/R so me can have inspiration to write more and not this dammed writer's block I've had for over a year. Hehe

Chapter 9

To See What Can't Be Seen

"What are you talking about girl? You can't possibly know this person you have barely been here more than a few days, unless you're spies," said King Jonathan turning dark

"Look if we were spies we won't be stupid enough to one get caught; two come up with the story that we just told you and three most spies tend to be quiet and observant not loud and obnoxious like we are. Plus we know a guy named Bryce James Richardson. He's a stuck up guy thinks he knows everything when he doesn't. But he disappeared a couple of years ago and judging by the look on your face I'm think it's not the same guy," explained Cia, whose voice went from loud to a small muttering when King Jonathan gave her a suspicious look

"I doubt very much that we are talking about the same person. There is no reason for you to think that this is the same person though I do admit that they have the same name," replied Jonathan

"Well same name same person"

"Long time a part the boy that you are thinking about might be a relative"

"I know what will solve this, do you have a picture of the guy," asked Lee

"Picture?"

"You know photo, drawing, image sort of thing"

"Well we have an image," replied Numair

"Let's see it then that will tell us if it is the same person or not"

As Numair goes out to get the image of the Warlord, Cia and Brae have a little conversation of their own.

"You don't really think that it's him do you" murmured Brae

"I wouldn't be surprised if it were"

"But how can it be, I mean like apart from the way we got here there can't be any other way in can there?"

"To tell the truth I don't know. Look put it this way if we can get here so can anybody else"

"You've got a point there"

"Anyways I haven't seen BJ for like a decade"

"Didn't you try to get in touch with him?"

"Well the last time I saw him we didn't exactly leave on good terms. Yes I know I should have tried to work things out with him I mean like I was only what six. It was a bit stupid really"

"So why didn't you"

"That's the thing I did try, I found out what I said turned out to be something he didn't need to be reminded of something in his past that hurt him bad. So I did try but by then he just seemed to have disappeared from the face of the Earth. No one had seen nor heard head or tail of him. So I kind of gave up thinking that he'll turn up sooner or later. But he never did"

"Didn't his parents know where he was?"

"Nah. He ran away about a month after what I said and never came back. Plus his parents really couldn't have cared much about what he did"

"That doesn't make sense"

"Ok let me cut a long story short. What I said to him involved the phrase 'the only reason why you mum died was because of you' and it's a basic Cinderella story from there only there isn't a happy ending"

"Oh I see, so really it was your fault"

"Mostly yes but I didn't know much better they he dissed mum and I didn't take it very well so I used the first thing that came to mind and it happened to that"

"Right, so what makes you think that this Warlord is him?"

"I don't know I had this weird feeling that it was him the second the dude up there said his name"

"Just a hunch"

"A very weird hunch"

"Well your about to find out whether if your hunch was right or not"

"Yeah I guess so" finished Cia as she watched Numair come back holding a piece of parchment

"This is it," said Numair as he handed Cia the piece of parchment

"So is it him?" asked Brae

"I don't know but he does look familiar," replied Cia handing the parchment to Brae for a look.

When Brae took it and looked down she became mesmerized. She was staring at an extremely handsome guy of about twenty-one. He had pale blue eyes that were almost white from the angle she was looking at. His hair was short, a dirty blonde colour and spiked up. His shoulders were beautifully tanned and broad and made the statement that he was not a person to mess with.

"Cia this guy is **hot**, like really hot"

"I know that's why I do and don't think its him"

"What'd you mean?"

"His hair hasn't changed except maybe it was cleaner, same eyes I would ever forget though eyes but his shoulders are too broad he was so skinny the last time I saw him, he was a stick. He looked like he was underfeed and extremely white never tanned and here he looks normal like a guy that's spent all his time at the beach surfing. That's way I don't know"

"He's changed a lot then"

"Yeah that's how it looks"

"Give the thing to Rex he might recognize it"

"Yeah sure thing" said Brae as she passed the parchment to Rex

"I see what you mean, he certainly doesn't look like the loner he was. I still think it's the same person though, his eyes haven't changed a bit they still the same as they did. I think you're right Cia this is BJ"

"Who is this BJ character and what has he got anything to do with our warlord?" asked King Jonathan

"Well you see BJ was this guy I used to tease and pick on at school. Best time for me but not so good for him. He was a really smart kid but very much a nerd; you know always has head in a book, on the computer day and night, his clothes just put the icing on the cake. Anyways I think my bad karma has just backfired"

"I have no idea what you are talking about with the com…comp…whatever but we need to deal with him and what he's doing with the other warlords. If not then there are going to be a devastating effect," said King Jonathan

"Well we will. Once I've made sure that its him then we can take the next step but for the moment there isn't much we can do" stated Cia

"How are you going to make sure that its him after all this is the only information we have" muttered Numair

"Easy you just leave that up to us, we'll find out everything. We might just need some help with a few essentials for the trip"

"What trip?"

"I assume you are going to need information which means you have spies"

"Yes"

"Well, let us go with them or as them whatever suits you. Plus on the side we might be able to find out why we are here in the first place. Two birds with one stone"

"But it will be dangerous and you have no idea what sort of things we have in the world, you could get killed" exclaimed Jonathan

"True, someone could always come with us, I mean I know how much of a prick BJ can be-a very antisocial person and by what we've already experienced either way we have to go and we need to know the rules of her society. So why not start now"

"I still don't agree with you, the kingdom is not in the best of circumstances at the moment we have to be careful with what we do. From that I suggest that you stay exactly were you are and leave all the dangerous jobs to us"

"Look, I am not weak, they are not weak, we learn easily and if the main reason why you don't want to send us is because of our safety I do not agree but I will understand. However if it is because you or anyone else thinks that we as a group cannot do the job due to whatever social/gender problems you have here I will see to it that your mind is completely changed!"

"We do not have problems with what you are suggesting" challenged

"Well then there would be no problems with you sending us to find out for you would there. Look if you're that worried about out safety send someone with us let them teach us the ropes" compromised Cia

"Look Jonathan lets just go along with them for the moment. Lets send someone with them to keep an eye on things, if the situation gets bad they'll have someone to fall back on. Plus we really need all the help we can get on this, some of the other mages are sensing a greater evil out there. Let them deal with this BJ person," suggested Numair quietly

"Are you sure they are up to this, they don't look that well trained or equipped"

"Looks aren't everything, I have a feeling that they are stronger than they let on"

"Okay" finished Jonathan then turning to Cia he said "I will compromise on this with you only because I have other problems and not enough time to deal with everything that's going on. I am going to send Keladry of Mindelan whom you have already met and Joren of Stonemountain with you, they are the best when it comes to espionage. Listen to them and take whatever else you need"

"Thanks, trust us we'll see to it that you get everything that you need"

"See that you do. You are all welcome to go Keladry and Joren will meet you in the courtyard at 1 o'clock to get everything ready"

"Cool, we'll take our leave then"

Turning all six of them left leaving the King and his followers slightly concerned but tolerable. The main problem now was what Numair has just said about something worse than what they already have.

"What were you talking about before?" asked Jonathan

"Like I said some of the seers are sensing a great evil and they have a feeling that it has something to do with this BJ person indirectly. See here, it seems like Maggur is not the one in control as first we thought but this other being. We have no idea who it is and how strong but by the way things are going this person is the strongest we've ever come up against which might I add is not a good thing"

"So our problems are much bigger than we thought. I just hope that we've done the right thing"

"But this also leads me to something else the mages have discovered. It seems that these people are not here by accident. We have found a prophecy that clearly depicts what appears to be them on a very old piece of parchment"

"What does it say?"

"We have not finished translating it but from what we could gather it says that 6 will come and destroy a powerful evil"

"That is some prophecy, I suppose I should be glad that I just did what I did then"

"Very much so. I just hope that they are who we hope they now are"

A/N: Please R/R hands over food while ducking from the path of weapons


End file.
